Sun Kissed Dream
by OmegaSama
Summary: Master Dias love his student and he suffers because of it... (Based on the RPG game Exalted! BE WARNED! SLASH CONTENT! R&R!)


Sun Kissed Dreams  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Rating: PG-13, Angst  
  
A/N: This is my first fic in a VERY long time. It's about a man named Dias a NPC in the Exalted adventure we're playing at the moment. He is my character's mentor and these are his thoughts of his dear student, Saphael. Yes there are strong hints of a homosexual relationship here and thus I warn you before you read this. If you do not enjoy reading about two guys kissing then go somewhere else and do not bother me with mindless flames full of ignorance and stupidity! R&R everyone else!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The sun kissed the golden hair spread out over the pillow. A pale hand went through it as the man to whom the hair belonged woke up.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling from where he laid on the bed. It was a king size bed. one like they had in the Scavenger Lands. His memory dawned on him quickly as the sunray licked his cold skin.  
  
Dias, Mentor of Nellens Saphael, the man that he loved, slowly sat up, looking off as he thought.  
  
I~My dearest. to know I am this close to you and that you do not wish me near is almost unbearable. Do you even comprehend how heart wrenching it really is to comfort you as you cry, and know that all you can do is hold you and hush your cries when you wish to do so much more to make the pain subside and die.~/I  
  
Dias got himself out of bed, drying his teary eyes as he went. He was happy that he had something to occupy his mind with thanks to the invention that he and Beliat was working on. It was getting a whole lot smaller and more powerful, but it was still too big.  
  
Suddenly frustrated, Dias grabbed his robe and got himself dressed. Why couldn't they get it smaller? The way that they worked now. they would be done in an eternity.  
  
He pulled his pants on and threw the robe over his shoulders sticking his arms into the sleeves of it as he opened the door and went outside. Outside Beliat stood and was just about to knock on his door, as he beheld the newly awakened Dias fasten his glasses on his nose he smiled.  
  
"I see you didn't need a wakening after all. something troubling you?" Beliat asked as he saw that his friend had a wrinkle of irritation between his perfect eyebrows. Dias looked over at him, totally silent and something told Beliat not to pursue the matter any further.  
  
"That damn invention is getting nowhere. Where are we doing it wrong?" Dias shouted out suddenly, startling Beliat and Rana that had been following her former master around again. She hid herself behind Beliat as Dias brushed his sunny hair aside fiercely, with another cry of frustration.  
  
"I don't know, friend. Maybe we use the wrong parts..?" Beliat answered quietly, but his voice soon died as Dias shot him a stare that said, "KILL". Then he saw Saphael and soon he had gathered Rana with him and the two left. He wasn't as naïve as people might think.  
  
Dias turned away as Beliat and the frightened Rana left, feeling a bit bad he looked up just in time for not walking straight into his student. The two stared at each other for a long time before Saphael whispered a weak "Good Morning" and looked away, his eyes on the floor and his hands tightly at his side.  
  
"Saphael." Dias was not the only one that heard the need in his voice as he said the name. Saphael tore his eyes from the floor and looked up at his mentor and former lover. He knew that voice well. Dias spoke with that voice when he wanted Saphael. Shocked, Saphael took a step away. It was Dias who put their relationship on hold, and now he acted like this? He locked eyes with his mentor and in the orange-yellow eyes he saw tears and something he had never thought of. He saw someone he loved.  
  
Something deep inside him whispered of ancient love to this man. something older then even their solar souls' friendship. He knew that he had not only befriended this man in his former life but also loved him as well..? Something told him that he had never had the chance to tell him so before the great curse affected him and his. his what..?  
  
Saphael raised his hand to his face and frowned of a growing headache as he thought about that other. thing. he looked up to see Dias look at him with his amazing eyes.  
  
Love. He thought as he beheld those eyes. A love he never wanted to lose again. A love he needed. So without thinking he reached out his arms and embraced Dias tightly.  
  
The shock washed away soon as he heard the heartbeats from within the captivity of Saphael's chest. This was the ultimate proof of what he had been hoping to be true. That the young man he had come to love more then life itself had some feelings for him. Even if that feeling was pity.  
  
So he enjoyed every second of it, letting his own arms encircle the beauty holding him and letting those annoying tears fall. He cried so badly as soon as he had let the dam burst and he held on to Saphael as if his life depended on it.  
  
"There, Dias. I will be here for you when you're ready." Saphael whispered as he let his hands glide through the sunny hair. He smiled down at Dias as he kissed his forehead softly. "Because you see. You are all I have left, my master. The only thing there for me yet intact and unchanged. So please let us go back to what we had, let me love you again."  
  
Dias didn't say anything, no he didn't even breathe. He suddenly saw it. How could he have been so stupid? He had blamed Saphael all this time when it really wasI him /Iwho had broken up their relationship. He suddenly let go of Saphael and dropped to his knees making Saphael release his hold as well. His thought swirled with that of the Solar soul inside him, that being that had never really fully merged with him. The thoughts confused him. the soul was angry because Saphael was deceiving them both, because he didn't know of the "True One" yet.  
  
"Let me love him for as long as I can." he whispered and looked up at Saphael who stood there watching him with concern in his icy-blue eyes. "Just. let me do that."  
  
"What are you talking about Dias..? 'Just let me love him'? What do you mean?" Saphael asked after a while. He sat down beside his mentor, a hand on his shoulder. Dias looked up at Saphael and just shook his head to show that there was nothing to worry about, nothing at all.  
  
"Tears are all I have when I think of you, my love. My smiles faded the moment I told you to leave me alone for the good of us both. I never meant it, never. I wish I never had said it. that I never had left you." Dias let his hand stroke Saphael's cheek as he whispered his regret to him. They both just sat there looking at each other both of them thinking of what had been said between them, both spoken and unspoken.  
  
"Let your tears fall then, my master, because those are the last ones you will shed for me as long as I live and breathe, and that I promise on my broken heart." And after Saphael whispered that he leaned over and kissed Dias softly. The older man smiled bitterly as he received that kiss and the bitter warning from his solar self. This would be what they both wanted, Saphael to have someone, anyone there to comfort him and Dias to have his love back.  
  
I~Why is this pain coursing through my veins as I hold him and as I kiss him? This is what I wanted, is it not? I love him so deeply and still I hurt when he tell me he loves me back. Saphael my sweet, why do I cry when I think of you when I should be smiling and why do I feel sad when I should feel happy?~/I  
  
The young man soon faded away and all that was left in the hallway was echoing walls and a crying Dias sitting on the floor holding what seemed to be a scarf. His hands covered in blood and his eyes blind to the reality as it faded around him. and then disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Dias awoke with a start.  
  
He sat up and breathed heavily, his body damp with sweat. Had it all been a wonderfully bittersweet dream? But it felt so real. so true. He looked around and saw that he was in the tent that they used out on the road, around him his friends slept and beside him Saphael lay sleeping. Dias could see that his student was dreaming about something bad again. probably his lover, this Shua who had died in the attack on Juche. So taking the role of the comforter and caregiver to Saphael again, he laid down beside him and embraced him from behind hushing him as he whispered words of reassurance in his ear and again those silent tears started falling.  
  
He knew that it had been a dream and that it would never happen, and that had been the reason why he had felt so sad in the dream. because there could never truly be as he wanted it with Saphael so. he had to make do with these moments when he could hold him and just. dream.  
  
~Fin.~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well that was that. yes I know Dias has problems and should be dealing with them. we'll see what'll happen later.  
  
~BlueRaven~ 


End file.
